Personajes de Brothers Conflict
by gatitaanime02
Summary: para saber un poco de los personajes de esta serie


**BROTHERS CONFLICT**

Personajes

**Ema Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Rina Satō_1

La hija adolescente del famoso aventurero Rintarou Hinata. Ella está en su segundo año del instituto. Después de que su padre se vuelve a casar, ella se va a vivir con sus nuevos hermanastros. Ella es muy buena en la cocina. Debido a que su padre casi nunca estaba en casa, se sentía sola. Pero ahora, con su nueva familia, se siente feliz. Ella tiene una ardilla que habla llamada Juli, que sólo puede comunicarse con ella y Louis. A menudo Juli la llama Chi. Su primer apellido es _Hinata_ (日向 _Hinata_**?**) pero después de que su padre se casa, ella opta el apellido _Asahina_ (朝日奈 _Asahina_**?**). Edad: 16

**Masaomi Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Kazuyuki Okitsu_2

El hijo mayor de la familia Asahina. Él es un pediatra bien versado en el conocimiento de la medicina. Sin embargo, no es tan competente, ya que él se desmaya al ver sangre. Él ama a los niños, por eso es pediatra. Comparte un vínculo especial con el hermano menor, Wataru. Edad: 31

**Ukyo Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Daisuke Hirakawa_3

Segundo hijo de la familia Asahina. Él es un abogado de éxito y actúa como la figura de la madre en el hogar. Él cocina, limpia y ayuda a estudiar para la escuela. Él tiene una personalidad tranquila y segura, pero también puede ser muy hablador. Edad: 29

**Kaname Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Junichi Suwabe_4

Tercer hijo de la familia Asahina. Tiene el encanto de un playboy y carácter mujeriego, pero es en realidad un sacerdote. Edad: 26

**Hikaru Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Nobuhiko Okamoto_5

Cuarto hijo de la familia Asashina. Él es un novelista travestí que le gusta ver las reacciones de sus hermanos en torno a Ema. Se fue a Italia por un corto tiempo para reunir material para su trabajo. Edad: 25

**Tsubaki Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Kenichi Suzumura_6

El quinto hijo y uno de los trillizos. Es un seiyū junto a su hermano gemelo, Azusa. Él tiene un carácter fresco, pero es muy trabajador y tiene pasión por su trabajo. Él cuida mucho de Azusa. Esta enamorado de Ema. Edad: 24

**Azusa Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Kousuke Toriumi_7

El sexto hijo y uno de los trillizos. Al igual que su hermano gemelo, Tsubaki, también es un seiyū. A diferencia de Tsubaki, es más tranquilo y carece de tenacidad para hacer las cosas. Edad: 24

**Natsume Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Tomoaki Maeno_8

El séptimo hijo y uno de los trillizos. Él trabaja como asalariado en una empresa de videojuegos. A diferencia del resto de los hermanos, vive solo. Él tiene una manera contundente de hablar, pero es muy bueno en el cuidado de los demás. Edad: 24

**Louis Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Ken Takeuchi_9

El octavo hijo de la familia Asahina. Él trabaja como peluquero. Él es un hombre hermoso y misterioso, siempre mirando a las nubes. Él es la única persona junto a Ema que puede comunicarse con Juli. Edad: 21

**Subaru Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Daisuke Ono_10

El noveno hijo de la familia Asahina. Él es un estudiante de segundo año universitario y es muy atlético, además de estar en el equipo de baloncesto. Él no tiene conocimiento acerca de las chicas, por lo que no sabe cómo lidiar con ellas, como resultado se pone tenso cuando está alrededor de Ema. Edad: 20

**Iori Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Daisuke Namikawa_11

El décimo hijo de la familia Asahina. Él es un estudiante de instituto y es conocido por tener un comportamiento parecido a un príncipe. Él es muy popular y bien conocido en otras escuelas. El acoge muy bien a Ema, cuando viene a la familia. Edad: 18

**Yusuke Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Yoshimasa Hosoya_12

El undécimo hijo de la familia Asahina. Él va a la misma clase que Ema. A pesar de que tiene un comportamiento salvaje, él realmente tiene un fuerte sentido de justicia. Odia todo lo enroscado, a menudo entra en una lucha con delincuentes para defender lo que es correcto. Él está enamorado de Ema. Edad: 16

**Futo Asahina**

_Seiyū:__KENN_13

El duodécimo hijo de la familia Asahina. Él está en el tercer año de la escuela secundaria y es un Idol japonés muy popular. Él tiene una personalidad diabólica y fresca, sin embargo, puede ser muy maduro para su edad. Edad: 15

**Wataru Asahina**

_Seiyū:__Yuki Kaji__''_14

El decimotercero hijo de la familia Asahina. Él es un niño de diez años que está en quinto grado. Él es dulce y honesto, pero muy malcriado. Su comportamiento a veces puede ser echado a perder debido a la sobre protección de sus hermanos mayores. Edad 10


End file.
